fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Terrible Twosome/References
*This is the seventh appearance of Foop. *Foop learns how to understand Poof; because, in all the other episodes, he had no idea what Poof was saying; but, in this episode, he does. *Foop said the python was Burmese, indicating that it was from Myanmar. *This is the first episode in Season 9 in which Mr. Turner does not appear in at any moment. *Sparky does not have much of a speaking role in this episode. *This is, thus far, the only time that Foop has called Cosmo, "Uncle Cosmo."; as, he usually calls him "Uncle Idiot." *Foop mentions the title of the episode at one point. *Poof used "profanity" twice at Wanda and Foop in the form of his name. *While Poof was going through the terrible twos, under his eyes was red. *Wanda tells Poof, "Poof, stop blocking the sun or there's no dessert for you!", a reference to the episode, Balance of Flour, in which Wanda was giving pastries from eating to Poof *This might count as Poof's first bad day that every fairy has to have every few thousand years. *An episode of the Disney Junior series PJ Masks shares the same title. *''Terrible Twos'' - It's the name given to a child development stage which normally occurs around the age of two (but can start earlier) and consists of toddlers often saying no and throwing temper tantrums. It is much similar to mood swings. * - When Poof chases Timmy and Sparky around the room, he was opening and closing his mouth like Pac-Man, with similar Pac-Man-like music in the background. * The Sound of Music - Foop (in his Terrific Twos stage) says his favorite things are whiskers on kittens and warm woolen mittens, and later snowflakes that fall on his nose and eyelashes. This is nod to the song "My Favorite Things". * and - Foop says to call he and Poof "Bradgelina" making a reference to the famous couple. * Monsters, Inc. - The same scenes when Poof (Boo) laugh Cosmo (Mike Wazowski) hurting himself. *Poof laughing at Cosmo hurting himself. *Poof and Foop using Mr. Crocker as a test subject. *Sparky and Dr. Rip Studwell saying that ladies love what they are doing. *Foop acting and doing nice things while going through the teriffic twos. *Mr. Crocker keep saying : "I need to bring mother to the park" while Foop and Poof are testing him. *When Foop is holding the python, Poof's crown and the star on his rattle turns black similar to an Anti-Fairy. **Poof's crown also turns black when he is in the crystal ball that Foop was looking at. *When Poof and Foop were laughing at Mr. Crocker getting attacked by scorpions, Poof's crown is missing. *Even though that this is the first time they meet, neither Foop nor Sparky notice each other. *Mr. Turner is mentioned in the credits even though he didn't appear in this episode. *When Poof is hugged by Wanda after he shrunk, Foop's crown is white. Category:References Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Trivia Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:Season 9 episodes